Crepera Lucis Caelum
Summary Crepera Lucis Caelum is a queen of Lucis in the Final Fantasy XV Universe, more commonly known by her Lucii form as the Rogue. According to her bestiary entry her ascension was controversial as some saw women unfit to rule. She thus spurned the watch of the public eye and took to the shadows to enact her rule. She is known to have wielded a shuriken. Her statue form appears in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, and she makes an extended appearance in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV where the player can find her monument and fight her as a boss. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Crepera Lucis Caelum, The Rogue Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown at the time of her death, at least hundreds of years old as a statue and a spirit Classification: Former Queen of Lucis, Ruler of Yore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery and Creation, Magic, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Afterimage Creation (Can disappear to leave a glowing hologram behind that soon explodes), Poison Manipulation (Her attacks are poisonous), likely Elemental Manipulation (Should be able to use Fire, Ice and Electricity like the other Lucian kings) and Resistance to it (Resists to all elements except light), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation (Can create magical barriers to shield himself and others. Can manifest and maintain the Wall around Insomnia, which is strengthened further by amplifiers stationed throughout the Crown City), Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (As a spirit), Large Size (Up to Type 2, as a spirit), Immortality (Type 7 and 8, as a spirit), Darkness Manipulation (Gained the ability to use darkness after being corrupted by the Starscourge), Dark Aura (Can generate an aura of dark energy to become stronger), possibly Life-Force Absorption, Spatial Manipulation and BFR with the Ring of the Lucii Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to other Rulers of Yore like Tonitrus. Was able to fight a Diamond Weapon during the attack on Insomnia. Fought against Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends in Insomnia right after they have fought and defeated Ifrit. Destroyed Ardyn's spirit in the Beyond along the other old kings. Helped Ardyn to destroy Bahamut in Dawn of the Future) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Noctis) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can harm the likes of Post-Timeskip Noctis. Harmed a Diamond Weapon and helped Noctis to destroy Ardyn's spirit) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Endured the attacks of the Diamond Weapon. Whistood powerful assaults from Noctis and his friends) Stamina: Possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her shuriken and other weapons, dozens of meters via throwing her weapon Standard Equipment: Her Armor, Star of the Rogue Intelligence: Gifted. She was not supposed to become Queen but had to ascend the throne after the death of her father and her brother. While not prepared to rule, she was able to maintain the prosperity of the kingdom during an era of extreme difficulties and reigned in the shadows without once revealing her face to the masses. Weaknesses: Became vulnerable to Light after being infected by the Starscourge, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Healers